This invention relates to bumper bars for motor vehicles.
German Utility Model No. 68105652.4 discloses a bumper bar for a motor vehicle comprising a main body portion of moulded plastics material for extending transversely across the motor vehicle and end portions moulded integrally with the main body portion and projecting from each end thereof for extending along the sides of the motor vehicle. The main body portion and the end portions have two opposed walls connected together along the whole length of the bumper to form a rigid box girder structure.
Although the box girder construction provides the bumper bar with rigidity, the bumper bars are more flexible than conventional metal bumper bars, and a problem arises in securing the bumper bar accurately onto the vehicle body during assembly. This problem is particularly acute where, for reasons of appearance or manufacturing convenience, it is desired to form the end portions of the bumper bar not as box girder structures, but from single walls of plastics material.